Ryuke Ochita
Ryuke Ochita is a playable character in Calamitous Complex and Fate Dissolution. She is the current Imperator of the NOL. Information Pre Incarnate Trilogy TBA Crisis Rebellion Over the past 10 years the NOL gradually faded from power with the lack of activity, however the discovery of Kaiser led them to set up a branch within the new city of Ugairu. The current Imperator, Ryuke Ochita was interested in seeing the events and capitalizing on this new energy for her own reasons. Over the course of the war that broke out for use of the Kaiser energy as well as the incidents surrounding them, Ryuke established both a treaty with the KAL that would allow them to capitalize on the Kaiser as resource to further develop their own weaponry as well. She made for herself, the Kaiser Arma: Lux Despero. Many of the events surrounding the war, including the purposes of the Kaiser project, are in her knowledge, though she doesn't speak of them to anyone. When Asuva arrived at the top of the branch, Ryuke stood in his way to defend the Kaiser Project. She had told him that the reason it was within the NOL was to keep the KAL from taking it, and that the project was a key to discovering the potential of the Kaiser energy; possibly being able to restore the NOL to its previous glory. She was essentially planning to break the treaty and take on the KAL using the project, only using the KAL to discover the power and method behind the Kaiser for herself. She had even used her soul energy of her own people within the branch to meld her own Kaiser Arma: Lux Despero. She reveals that her idea is to use it to get rid of both of the two organizations of KAL and RSF as well as the ones who made the project, Sector Seven. Calamitous Complex TBA Material Collection Information *Hobby: Collecting skulls *Values: Bones *Likes: The dead, the darkness, *Dislikes: Light and life Personality She seems to have two sides to her, one she shows to the public and another she shows to those she knows personally. To the public she is High and above others, and very archaic, not to unlike the previous Imperator. Ryuke harbors another side that is cruel and sadistic, it is rarely seen outside of reserved for people she seems to know. She values nothing of life and wishes for it to end, including all of humanity. Powers and Abilities Ryuke naturally uses the Kaiser energy as a form of combat, she creates life draining attacks that decompose the body and soul itself. All she needs is Kaiser energy and she can concentrate it into pellets, beams, arcs of energy, etc. She can also enhance her own body with the Kaiser energy, giving her the power to deteriorate and harm with a simple touch. Her Kaiser Arma: Lux Desperos also allows her to capture light energy. Kaiser Arma: Lux Desperos A Kaiser Arma that was crafted herself by gathering soul energy and corroding it into a core. Because she naturally began to generate Kaiser energy sometime after the war, she can use it without the side effects, similar to Laileth and Valrayn. The Lux Desperos absorbs pure Lux energy, all the while making it completely useless against her. It is one of the few counters against the Lux. Music themes *'Unending Death'- Ryuke's theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epJdyhdgAlI&feature=relmfu *'Invidia'- Ryuke VS Xenaki http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgCqyXz_Aw8&feature=relmfu Stories *''Suns of Damnation '' Navigation Category:Incarnate Saga Character Category:Antagonist Category:S-tier Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Deceased Character